


His tears

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlets, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Something about Christmas takes Crowley back, a long way back
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	His tears

He used to sleep through it. 

After he’d done the shopping frenzy and the end-of-year office parties, which were ripe with opportunities to cause people to feel rancour and regret, Crowley used to retire to bed and emerge after New Year, when they were so primed for his special brand of evil — all those failed resolutions, all that self-loathing — it was almost too easy. 

That was how he’d done it in recent years. When it had all been religious, rather than materialist, he’d used to just go to bed in late November and wake up in January.

But he can’t do that now. 

When you share a bed with someone, you can’t just sleep for weeks without alarming them and making them sad too. Aziraphale doesn’t go out shopping and they have no office parties to go to (the idea is so terrifying he won’t even mention it to Aziraphale, just sits by himself in the darkened back book room until the vision passes).

Aziraphale decorates the shop with twinkling lights like stars. He even opens it, if he senses that it would be a refuge for a weary soul in search of a meaningful gift, or just a quiet place to hide from the hordes. He plays Move the Mistletoe with Crowley. And he puts on records of Christmas music. Not Boney M’s version of _Little Drummer Boy_ , not _Jingle Bells_ (any version, but especially not _Jingle Bell Rock_ ), not _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. None of those horrors, they weren’t heaven’s contributions to the season. He plays _Silent Night_ , sung by a choir of pure voiced children. Crowley shouldn’t like it, but something in its simplicity calls to him of a time before everything. He sits with Aziraphale and closes his eyes and listens to the sound, if not the words, and he remembers. And he weeps.

Aziraphale holds him, and dries his tears.

_Prompt: Silent Night_

**Author's Note:**

> I really am sorry. I just can’t see them enjoying much of what passes for Christmas in this day and age — there are too many shadows. They have to find their own way for a retired angel and a retired demon to be together at this time of year while outside materialist mayhem reigns.


End file.
